Loving Fun
by Diana Lua
Summary: Aioria era possessivo, ciúmento e impulsivo, além de completamente imprevisível, mas isso só torna o amor mais divertido para Mu. E depois de um desentendimento ele tem um jeito muito especial para fazer as pazes. [Gif-fic para Sak. Hokuto-chan, baseada em Changes of Heart; Romance; SAP; Lemon; Yaoi; NC-17; One-shot]


_**\- Presente para Sak. Hokuto-chan - Gift-fic baseada em Changes of Heart -**_

 _ **Avisos**_ _:_

 _-_ _ **Romance;**_ _**SAP**_ _;_ _ **Lemon**_ _;_ _ **Yaoi**_ _;_ _ **NC-17**_ _;_ _ **AU**_ _(Changes of Heart Universe);_ _ **One-shot**_ _;_ _ **Aioria e Mu**_ _; quase_ _ **PWP**_ _; quase_ _ **Songfic**_ _;_

 _-_ _ **Spoilers of Changes of Heart da Sak. Hokuto-chan**_ _! Como a história se passa algum curto indefinido tempo depois do final da fic original, tem spoilers sobre o relacionamento deles e menção de alguns fatos no caminho… então se você não leu ainda_ _vai lá ler primeiro (vale a pena) e depois volta aqui_ _! :)_

 _\- Se você não quiser ler fic principal, pode ler essa como um One-shot AU PWP mesmo… mas realmente a fic da Hokuto é muito boa, eu recomendo a leitura!_

 _\- A música que acabei escolhendo é uma versão de '_ _ **You make loving fun'**_ _gravada pela_ _Danni Carlos_ _. A original é de Fleetwood Mac._

 _\- A Hokuto não tem culpa nenhuma dessa fic! Eu precisei escrever um lemon quando terminei de ler a fic dela, e fiz isso sem ela saber e ainda dei de presente surpresa para ela esperando que ela gostasse! Então reclamações só comigo mesmo! :) E claro comentários de qualquer tipo também ^_^ (Não deixe de comentar na fic da Hokuto também ela vai ficar feliz!)_

 _\- Como eu sou uma pessoa muito atrapalhada e atrasada, acabei tendo que publicar sem revisão. Desculpem por isso, espero que não tenha muitos erros! Atualizarei quando tiver revisado ;)_

 _\- Tendo dito tudo isso… boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Loving fun**

" _You, you make loving fun,  
_ _And I don't have to tell you but you're the only one."_

Aioria era possessivo, ciumento e impulsivo. Por isso, mais vezes do que não, as coisas saiam do controle. De nada adiantava Mu lhe dizer o quanto era apaixonado por ele. Na verdade, ele sabia, acreditava, mas o comportamento felino era algo muito mais interno, intrínseco; um instinto que o jovem não era capaz de controlar.

Mu pacientemente lidava com esse temperamento terrível, já acostumado e, até mesmo, conformado depois de tantos anos de convivência com o garoto. Ainda que, agora, tecnicamente ele não fosse mais tão garoto assim.

De certa forma, Mu sentia que aquilo fazia com que a situação de estar apaixonado se tornasse diferente, divertida. Ainda que, mesmo sendo uma parte muito forte daquela complexa personalidade as explosões, relampejantes como relâmpagos de plasma, acontecessem com mais frequência que gostaria.

Algumas vezes eram por coisas realmente pequenas: egocêntrico, Aioria não suportava ser tratado com frieza, deixado de lado ou, de alguma forma, ainda que ínfima, ser rejeitado. Outras vezes por coisas um pouco maiores: orgulhoso, não admitia ter certa insegurança por ser mais jovem; ter um certo medo pela forma firme e duradoura que aqueles sentimentos pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão o seguiam por onde quer que fosse.

" _Oh, can it be so, This feeling follows me wherever I go."_

Todavia, recentemente, quaisquer que fossem os motivos parecia sempre haver algum envolvimento do gêmeo mais novo. Contraditório, uma vez que era o mais velho que parecia possuir o poder de manipulação, talvez fosse o fato de serem tão ligados e Kanon havia conseguido de certa forma adaptar esse poder do irmão. Era fato que havia algo de muito sério e estranho e misterioso entre aqueles dois irmãos. Mu jamais fora capaz de realmente entender aqueles dois gêmeos, tinha quase certeza de que ninguém realmente era, nem mesmo Aioria que tinha tanta intimidade com eles. E Mu já havia se perguntado, mais vezes que gostava de admitir, o quanto de intimidade seu jovem namorado tinha realmente.

Kanon era um incansável jogador. Sua vida e sua diversão eram esses joguinhos e tramas, tirando vigiar os surtos do irmão mais velho, conspirar era o que mais ocupava seu tempo. Ele não se preocupava realmente com as consequências, nem com os alvos escolhidos, só queria mesmo tirar algum proveito, algum divertimento da situação. Seu comportamento, por vezes, beirava a perversidade.

Tão logo ele havia notado que havia algo _mais_ entre Aioria e Mu, e isso havia sido logo no dia seguinte _daquela_ **[1]** festa, o adolescente e temperamental passara a ser um de seus alvos favoritos, sendo Mu a vítima da situação. Uma vez que Aioria sempre acabava encapsulando sua raiva até explodir Kanon se aproveitava da situação, e quando não havia acendido a centelha ele mesmo, tratava de adicionar mais lenha só para se divertir com fogo pegando como resultado.

No ínicio Mu sentira-se muito confuso com os flertes, os toques sutis em seu longo cabelo, aquele sorriso enviesado… Na verdade, tinha sido o sorriso. Aquele sorriso enviesado, tão perigoso quanto libertino, que Mu nunca conseguira decidir se era originariamente de Kanon ou de Aioria, que acabara por fazendo-o perceber as intenções do gêmeo; se não fosse isso, por causa de seu jeito distraído, um tanto aéreo, talvez levasse muito, mas muito tempo mesmo, para perceber.

Controlado, até então, nunca tinha realmente se preocupado com as investidas, nem mesmo quando elas deflagraram o fatídico dia do 'Ele é meu!' **[2]** , que fora um dos momentos mais perturbadores, para não dizer confusos, de sua vida. Mu sempre soube que era apenas uma maneira, ainda que deturpada, do gêmeo se divertir.

Aioria também sabia, no fundo ele sempre soube, entretanto seu temperamento esquentado o fazia sempre ser pego naquelas armadilhas, como um filhote de leão inexperiente. Sua altivez e impulsividade o forçavam a ter um comportamento meio selvagem. No fim, ficava sempre nas mãos do namorado mais velho a tarefa de abafar e lidar com os possessivos rompantes.

Naquela noite, em particular, a discussão fora um pouco mais séria. Kanon parecia ter sido mais ousado que o habitual fazendo o garoto perder as estribeiras. Fora difícil impedi-lo de avançar sobre o gêmeo. Mais difícil ainda convencê-lo que não tinha acontecido nada demais, aliás, Mu realmente não tinha certeza de realmente ter conseguido convencê-lo disso. Tentar lhe explicar que estava sendo propositalmente provocado, entrando no jogo justamente como Kanon queria, só servira para enervar ainda mais Aioria.

Naquela noite até mesmo a extrema calmaria de Mu fora despedaçada como uma parede de cristal quebrada. Acabara também perdendo sua 'quase' interminável paciência, mais uma das poucas vezes que isso acontecera em sua vida, e nunca fugia de sua mente que a maioria delas estava diretamente ligada ao adolescente que agora era seu namorado.

Irritado, e sem saber como lidar com sua própria irritação, Mu acabara dando as costas a um Aioria furioso e toda confusão, voltando andando sozinho do Meikai para casa.

\- Foi só uma discussão. - disse para si mesmo, olhando o celular ligeiramente preocupado.

Lembrava-se do rosto indignado do namorado, não conformado com suas tentando apaziguar os ânimos. Ele certamente devia estar com o orgulho ferido, achando que Mu estivera 'do lado' do inimigo, por isso não o seguira ou mandara sequer uma única mensagem. Cedo ou tarde ele perceberia que Mu não era um traidor. Ainda sim, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar: Aioria não sabia ser suave e também não gostava nada de se desculpar, palavras com essa função não vinham facilmente àqueles lábios. Por isso as reconciliações quando não eram feitas imediatamente podiam demorar até mesmo alguns dias e ele nunca sabia o que esperar do outro nessas ocasiões.

Logo ao chegar em casa Mu havia tomado banho; apressado em se livrar do cheiro de cigarro que sempre acabava impregnado em seus longos cabelos lilases. Tinha aproveitado e gasto um tempo a mais no chuveiro para relaxar, tentando amenizar seus pensamentos.

A fúria selvagem que vira naqueles olhos verdes, bem pouco azuis naquela hora, causara-lhe um aperto no peito do qual não conseguia se livrar. Teria Aioria realmente ficado magoado dessa vez?

Toda aquela imprevisibilidade e temperamento instável deixava Mu inseguro. Durante os anos em que se conheciam, foram complicadas _todas_ as vezes que haviam se desentendido, e, ainda que, agora que estavam juntos e apaixonados devesse ser diferente, ainda sim… era tão novo o que havia entre eles; Mu sentia como se fosse muito frágil o eles que estavam construindo. Não sabia bem como o garoto - sim, em muitos aspectos Aioria ainda era um garoto - reagiria com relação ao relacionamento deles se algo o incomodasse de verdade.

Muito preocupado e sobrecarregado pela tormenta de seus pensamentos, acabou adormecendo de um jeito estranho, meio de lado; as pernas pendendo para fora de sua cama, o celular na mão, a toalha ainda enrolada na cintura.

As horas da madrugada passaram e ele se remexeu, inconscientemente ajeitando-se em uma posição mais confortável. A toalha foi parar o chão. Do celular, acabou-se a bateria. A noite estava quente e não houve incômodo algum em dormir nu; Mu terminou de bruços, a face enterrada nos travesseiros, os cabelos completamente espalhados em suas costas.

Foi assim que, nas últimas horas da madrugada, olhos verdes, aquela hora um pouco mais azuis, o encontraram. Eram as horas cinzentas do final da noite, quando o negrume está começando a desaparecer, mas o raiar do dia ainda não está tão próximo ao ponto de anilar o céu.

Aioria havia ficado possesso, mais do que jamais se lembrara. Admitia para si mesmo seu descontrole: sim, ele sabia como ele era difícil e temperamental, não que fosse assumir isso para os outros, de qualquer maneira. E ele também conhecia, e muito bem, aqueles dois gêmeos e suas brincadeiras. Mesmo assim, quando viu o olhar de Kanon daquele jeito, a fascinação, as mãos no caminho para tocar _seu namorado_... Ainda que intelectualmente ele soubesse que Kanon só fazia aquilo para provocá-lo, no ardor do momento sua parte racional desvanecia-se, tornando-se raios de luz. Não havia como segurar a tempestade. Mu era seu, sim, definitivamente seu.

Porém, depois de passada a tormenta, Aioria se irritava com sua própria impulsividade. Seu descontrole acabara por tirar o namorado do sério também; ele tentara ligar e se preocupou quando não conseguiu. Se esforçou para primeiro esfriar a cabeça antes de fazer ou falar qualquer coisa. Na verdade, fora Miro que o obrigara a se acalmar antes de mais nada, sentando-se ao seu lado com um pacote de gelo nas mãos e dando-lhe aquele familiar e amigável aperto firme no ombro. Era seu pior-melhor amigo afinal, e o trouxera até a casa de Mu quando insistira. Era por demais ansioso e impertinente e não conseguiria esperar até o dia seguinte.

Seu peito estava contraído e dolorido, não só o peito na verdade. Não era medo por ter usado sua perícia e se infiltrado na casa do outro àquelas horas ingratas da noite. Era outro tipo de preocupação, uma que o fazia ansiar, tão, mas tão forte... uma necessidade que superava qualquer pensamento racional. Ele nunca havia acreditado em milagres, mas lhe pareceu como um quando Mu finalmente havia aceitado seus sentimentos. Por isso, não podia esperar. Ainda que também não quisesse enfrentá-lo. Para evitar vê-lo entrar naquela litania de preocupação e pensamentos fervilhantes, resolvera não acordá-lo, embora soubesse que ele o faria de qualquer forma assim que visse seu rosto.

" _I never did believe in miracles,  
_ _But I've a feeling it's time to try,"_

Aquela miríade de sentimentos e sensações só suavizou quando olhos tão verdes quanto azuis pousaram na figura tranquilamente adormecida, meio esparramada na cama de um jeito que era mais comum para Aioria que para Mu. Talvez os dois estivessem passando tempo demais juntos, um pegando os trejeitos do outro. Imaginou que o namorado havia adormecido sem querer naquela posição tão… sensual. Foi um calor que tomou conta de seus cinco sentidos e, possivelmente, de outros além desses.

Ah sim, Mu era muito importante na sua vida… percebera isso tempos atrás, antes mesmo desses sentimentos terem tomado forma dentro de seu coração. Mu havia lhe chamado a atenção desde sempre.

E tinha também toda atração que sentia. Como não se sentir atraído encontrando o corpo pequeno - sim, ele era mais novo, mas havia algum tempo que já se tornara mais alto e mais encorpado, atlético - _daquele_ jeito, esparramado e completamente nu na cama? Mesmo com a pouca luz que entrava pela janela do quarto, a pele suave de alabastro parecia apelar por um toque por um toque, pelo seu toque.

Aioria se aproximou com silenciosos e lânguidos movimentos felinos, um meio sorriso predador nos lábios perfeitos. Livrou-se das roupas apressado e ansioso subiu na cama bem devagar, não querendo acordar o outro. Não ainda.

Cuidadoso, deitou-se sobre o outro, apoiando-se em um braço e tentando não colocar muito de seu peso sobre o namorado. O grego puxou algumas mexas do cabelo claro, sentindo a maciez dos longos fios de cor exótica entre os dedos, para poder olhar melhor o rosto arredondado adormecido. Havia um ligeiro franzido na testa, enrugando as marcas que Mu tinha lá, dando-lhe um ar ligeiramente preocupado. O mais jovem sabia bem o motivo daquela preocupação e sorriu um pouco mais, enterrando o nariz nos cabelos lavados e perfumados. Devia ter pensado em um banho de sua própria parte, era provável que estivesse cheirando a cigarro, talvez até a bebida; inevitável vindo do Meikai. Entretanto não tivera células livres em seu cérebro para pensar nisso ou sequer paciência para ter esse cuidado. Ele só queria mesmo era ver o outro, impulsionado meio que violentamente por essa forte necessidade correndo dentro de suas veias; queria sentir a pele, o cheiro, o calor... apenas um pouco, somente o suficiente para abrandar aquele aperto esmagador, para aliviar aquela culpa e sua própria preocupação.

\- Aioria!? - Mu questionou acordando meio sobressaltado, sentindo a pressão do corpo do outro em suas costas, o rosto enterrado nos seus cabelos. Como ele entrara ali aquela hora? Esperava que não tivesse acordado Shion ou Dohko. E o que fazia dentro do seu quarto? Por que não tinha mandado uma mensagem?

O silêncio do leonino fez Mu imaginá-lo fazendo aquele adorável biquinho com os lábios. Como não podia ver-lhe o rosto, quis se mover, virar e falar com ele; estivera tão preocupado antes… Entretanto, antes de fazer qualquer movimento, teve seus pulsos segurados de maneira firme e decidida impedindo-lhe.

\- Fique assim… - Aioria também soltou um pouco mais de seu peso, fazendo-o se sentir apertado, apenas um pouco mais sobre o colchão e Mu, ainda confuso, semi desperto, percebeu finalmente as peles se tocando, que ambos estavam nus. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu concluir sobre como tinham _chegado_ àquela situação.

Ah sim, lembrou-se então que devia ter dormido de cansaço e stress depois do banho. Embora isso explicasse apenas metade, a sensação do corpo atlético do namorado sobre si, irradiando o calor muito intenso, de certa forma acalmou sua mente e seu coração, assegurando-o de que ele não precisava mais se preocupar tanto, ainda que, eles realmente precisassem conversar.

\- Não agora… - o grego murmurou, arrastando seus lábios através da sua pele até o ouvido, empurrando junto os cabelos de forma que agora não podia mesmo ver-lhe o rosto. A voz estava ligeiramente rouca, manhosa, quase um ronronar, fazendo Mu tremer involuntariamente.

Aioria nunca fora bom em se desculpar, não gostava de fazê-lo, mas precisava. Ele sabia que exagerara, e mais que tudo, precisava saber que tudo continuava bem entre eles; assustara-lhe o quão chateado Mu ficara vindo embora sozinho naquela noite.

O tibetano sorriu por baixo das mechas lavandas de seu cabelo, deixando-se ficar preso sob o corpo do outro, sabendo do desconforto, para não dizer constrangimento, do jovem namorado ao se desculpar. Não era a posição mais confortável se precisasse ficar assim muito tempo, mas o tom cauteloso, suavemente desolado do namorado o fizera ceder. De certa forma, era até bom estar daquele jeito, pressionado contra o colchão; essa possessão era marca daquela personalidade dominante de leão dele, mas era também porque estavam apaixonados.

Percebendo que o outro não iria se mexer, Aioria manteve apenas a mão esquerda segurando-o e usou a direita para afastar os cabelos das costas, sua boca pousando beijos leves e molhados desde a nuca descendo pela curva perfeita da espinha, alternando entre lábios e língua, traçando um rastro de fogo.

Mu suspirou enterrando mais o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo sua ereção começando a ganhar vida; toda aquela ternura se tornando algo mais passional. Sentiu o leonino espalmando a mão contra suas omoplatas, dando-lhe um pouco mais de liberdade, mas ainda mantendo-o firmemente contra o colchão. Por que queria tanto que ficasse naquela posição afinal?

Ah, Mu não imaginava como estava bonito deitado nu naquela cama displicentemente, uma tentação! Aioria pensou, seu sorriso crescendo matreiro nos lábios entre os beijos e o arrastar lento e quente sua língua pela curva suave da coluna. Impressionava-se às vezes com o quanto o desejava, como se fosse algum tipo de encantamento, possivelmente o fato de achá-lo _supersexy_ ajudava mas não era apenas isso, era todo um conjunto. Então não, ele não queria agir de acordo com sua impetuosidade naquele momento; realmente não sabia ser suave, mas queria tentar. Sentia como se quisesse mais, como se quisesse tudo do namorado só para si. Não que alguma vez Mu tivesse lhe negado algo, ele tinha sim o feito esperar um longo e tortuoso tempo, mas nunca lhe negara efetivamente.

Mu arqueou as costas surpreso com a língua atrevida continuando o caminho de fogo no fim da sua coluna. Mãos fortes o seguraram mantendo-o contra a cama, como pode com as mãos fortes segurando-o contra a cama.

\- Fique assim… - a voz do jovem estava rouca, carregada de desejo, tão embargada que Mu não ousaria contestar. As mãos largas deixaram suas costas, movendo-se para seus quadris levantando-os um pouco. Não houve tempo para pensar, os lábios do ariano deixando um gemido longo escapar ao sentir a lingua quente traçando o vão de suas nádegas.

O calor do beijo grego, a língua insinuante massageando, umedecendo a pele sensível ali, forçando delicadamente o anel de músculos, inundou-lhe todo o corpo, fazendo-o esquecer qualquer coisa que não fosse as sensações tomando conta de todo seu corpo. Suas mãos agarraram firmemente os lençóis e afundou o rosto contra o travesseiro tentando abafar os próprios gemidos. Não percebeu a mão que abandonando a pegada em seu quadril até que dedos úmidos, viscosos e ligeiramente gelados, substituíram a língua, o choque e o prazer de ser tocado mais profundamente elevando o som de seus gemidos abafados. Não se importou em pensar de onde havia surgido o lubrificante.

Um pouco da impaciência de Aioria apareceu ligeiramente no movimento dos dedos, dois lhe invadindo em um movimento de tesoura alargando-o e preparando-o, indo fundo e encontrando aquele ponto sensível sem dificuldades.

Mu precisou morder o travesseiro para impedir-se de gritar, arqueando fortemente as costas para traz, vagamente se importando que Aioria queria que ficasse naquela posição. Por que mesmo?

Parte de si quis protestar quando sentiu-se prensado novamente contra o colchão, desejando sentir a pele, os músculos jovens e atléticos com suas mãos e lábios. Outra parte no entanto estava ocupada demais, perdida nas sensações para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não derreter-se debaixo daqueles toques. Oh, ele estava tão quente, os lábios macios em suas costas novamente, com os dedos, três agora, firmes, incansáveis e, até mesmo afoitos acariciando-o internamente. A ereção de Aioria, rígida e quente, pressionada contra a parte de trás de sua coxa. Uma mão livre alcançando, com certa dificuldade, sua ereção presa entre os lençóis e o próprio corpo, acariciando-lhe lá também. Oh, ele estava realmente perdido.

O ar faltou-lhe quando Aioria retirou os dedos dentro de si, deixando aquela sensação estranha de vazio, e usou o tórax e todo seu peso para apertar-lhe com força contra o colchão. Uma ínfima parte da mente do ariano, que nunca descansava totalmente, tentando se lembrar do motivo dele não poder se virar.

\- Estou te machucando? - veio a pergunta rouca em seu ouvido.

Sentiu o sexo de Aioria contra si porém não indo além como o costumava fazer. Surpreso, Mu o percebeu esperando pela resposta, e a única coisa capaz de fazer foi balançar a cabeça em negativa, sobrecarregado pelas sensações e pelo comportamento doce e possessivo do jovem que o estava deixando, tão embriagado quanto confuso. Então esqueceu-se de tudo, respirando fundo e devagar, forçando-se a relaxar para facilitar a penetração. Ele estava totalmente extasiado, ainda atordoado pelo sono e pelo comportamento do outro. Havia alguma coisa diferente, muito sutil... Uma intensidade, uma necessidade talvez. Era como se Aioria estivesse tentando controlar, domar algo dentro de si. Ainda que determinado, tudo estava acontecendo mais lentamente; ele continuava exigente, querendo-lhe todo calor, arrancando-lhe todos suspiros, porém parecia estar tentando ser… suave em contraponto.

E era exatamente isso, com a respiração difícil, lábios abertos colados na pele pálida e macia entre os ombros, um filete de saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca, Aioria tentava controlar sua impetuosidade, penetrando devagar o namorado, suspirando e sentindo-o relaxar a cada pequeno empurrar. Seus braços circularam-lhe o tórax, ciente de todo seu peso sobre Mu, mas precisando daquele abraço esmagador, precisando sentir-se reassegurado de alguma forma, precisando sentir que era seu.

" _Don't, don't break the spell,  
_ _It would be different and you know it will,"_

Sabia que não o estava machucando, apenas queria-o tanto que mal podia se conter. Queria-o só para si com tanto ardor e não sabia como expressar aquilo. Era um feitiço que não queria que fosse quebrado, queria continuar querendo-o daquela forma por longo, longo tempo. Gemeu longamente quando sentiu-se todo e profundamente envolvido pelo calor apertado do mais velho; macio, quente e muito apertado. Acabou por estreitando-o em seus braços um pouco mais. Era seu afinal, não era?

Foi o som baixo e rico do riso, ainda que entrecortado por ofêgos, que indicou que a pergunta havia lhe escapado pelos lábios. Mas foram as mãos agarrando firmemente em seus braços, forçando o aliviar um pouco da pressão, e o ondular suave dos quadris abaixo de si, incitando-o a se mover, que lhe responderam.

Mu sentiu-se derretido, completamente cativado pela doçura que o namorado podia demonstrar certas vezes. Era interessante saber que ele podia sentir-se inseguro também, mesmo sendo tão objetivo e tão auto-confiante na maioria das vezes. Sem dúvida Aioria fazia sua vida mais divertida, sempre fizera, mesmo considerando todos os momentos difíceis que passaram, em verdade não lhe custava admitir que era tudo que queria e até mais. E o abraço, mesmo esmagador daquela forma, era sempre reconfortante, o melhor abraço do mundo.

" _Sweet wonderful you, You make me happy with the things you do,"_

Incapaz de, dessa vez, conseguir manter a promessa de 'sem mais marcas', Aioria cravou-lhe os dentes no ombro, no músculo macio na base do pescoço, fazendo Mu soltar um grito, mais de surpresa do que de dor, que se transformou em um gemido trêmulo. O grego começou a estocar então, movendo-se lentamente, indo fundo, ainda firmemente agarrado ao namorado. Seus movimentos firmes e fortes tentavam ser suaves de alguma forma, esfregando-se todo, enterrando-se o mais fundo que conseguia, seu corpo atlético trêmulo, pedindo, ansiando por mais.

Uma fina camada de suor cobria a pele de ambos, fazendo o contato mais intenso, escorregando com delícia mesmo estando tão agarrados. Aioria inundado com aquela necessidade inexplicável movia-se intensamente, arquejando entre seu próprio prazer e as honestas demonstrações do namorado abaixo de si.

\- Aioria… - Mu balbuciou mal achando sua voz entre os gemidos quase chorosos que não conseguia controlar. Suas mãos agarrando-se nos braços do leonino, unhas arrastando-se sobre a pele bronzeada. Ele estava perdido, sobrecarregado, o corpo extasiado quase incapaz de suportar tanto prazer com o ritmo lento e ainda intenso que grego impunha. - 'Oria **[3]** … eu… não...

Não conseguiu completar a frase, tanto fôlego quanto concentração lhe faltando em meio ao turbilhão que se encontrava. Porém não precisava, embora algo profundo dentro de Aioria ansiasse por mais, seu corpo também estava no limite, muito na beira do abismo para conseguir prolongar o ato.

O grego desfez o abraço, as mãos passando para os quadris para segurá-lo melhor, sabendo que seus dedos deixariam marcas naquela pele clara e realmente não sei importava, era só mais uma forma de mostrar que era seu. Agarrou-lhe os cabelos compridos, puxando-os ligeiramente, fazendo-o virar até que pudesse alcançar a boca macia em um beijo ardente e profundo.

Eram em vezes como aquela que parecia que seu corpo, sua mente queria compensar pelo tempo que havia pacientemente esperado por Mu, desejando-o tão ardentemente; não tinha ideia de como conseguira suportar aquelas semanas antes de efetivamente começarem a namorar. Parecia que seu corpo se lembrava desse período e queria compensar, quase como se não acreditasse que o tinha finalmente, que era seu; que ele havia se rendido e se entregado tão completamente.

Sua outra mão deixou os quadris de Mu, para encontrar-lhe a mão, desenroscando-a dos lençóis e enlaçando os dedos nos seus, suados e desejosos apertando um ao outro firmemente. Aioria afastou-se um pouco quebrando o beijo ligeiramente displicente, seus olhares se encontraram por um instante. Só por um instante parando os movimentos, olhos verdes quase azuis encontrando com os verdes muito claros, brilhantes e extasiados, as mãos se apertaram mais um pouco mais, e Aioria soube, aquilo que já sabia, e Mu sentiu-se reafirmado: estavam apaixonados.

Foi só um instante, pois o grego não queria que o outro visse, não queria estragar o momento tão perfeito de paixão e união entre eles. Puxou os cabelos mais uma vez fazendo Mu angular um pouco mais a cabeça, levantando o queixo e capturou novamente os lábios já inchados, muito vermelhos em um beijo sedento e possessivo, entrecortado por ofêgos, línguas afoitas explorando, dentes mordendo.

Sorriu ao ver o namorado mais velho com a expressão enlevada, ruborizado, olhos semi-cerrados, Mu era tão bonito. Fechou os próprios olhos, apoiando a mão na cama, ainda mantendo a de Mu firmemente na sua, aliviando um pouco de seu peso, a outra de deixou os cabelos finos para alcançar a ereção negligenciada de Mu. Seus movimentos se tornando ainda mais intensos, seu lado selvagem dominando-o.

Aioria massageou o membro do namorado, acompanhado o movimento de sua pélvis, estocadas vigorosas, penetrando fundo e forte, sua mente desejando mais, unir-se de maneira ainda mais profunda com o outro.

Sentiu o corpo todo ficar tenso, perdendo o ar e a visão por um momento, sabendo o momento do último passo a beira do abismo; seu tórax retesando, pressionando-se impossivelmente dentro do outro. Atingido pelo forte orgasmo, ainda foi capaz de registrar o corpo embaixo do seu convulsionando impossivelmente em torno de si e o molhado quente e viscoso explodindo no círculo de seus dedos.

Ficou inerte por um momento que não soube precisar, assim agarrado ao outro debaixo de si, seu peso todo sobre Mu, incapaz de nada mais além de respirar pesadamente esperando seu mundo voltar ao eixo e a visão voltar ao foco. Moveu-se com cuidado, segurando a base da camisinha enquanto retirava-se do corpo do namorado, desabando em seguida bem ao lado dele na cama. Aquela sensação de aperto, aquele incômodo, aquela necessidade… completamente saciada, esvaída. Aliviado, puxou Mu para o abrigo de seus braços fortes fechando os olhos.

Mu respirou fundo, finalmente conseguindo encher totalmente os pulmões, sorrindo e tremendo de fatiga. Entretanto, sentiu imediatamente falta do peso e do calor do corpo do jovem sobre o seu, apenas um instante onde a brisa da noite arrepiou-lhe toda a pele úmida e suada, pois logo em seguida sentiu-se engolfado por aquele abraço morno e mágico, que, sem sombra de dúvida, possuía propriedades curativas.

 _"I never did believe in the ways of magic,  
_ _But I'm beginning to wonder why."_

O ariano deixou-se estar relaxando naquele abraço por alguns momentos, apenas aproveitando as sensações e os sentimentos que o adolescente lhe causava. Sem dúvida ele fazia tudo ficar mais interessante e divertido, totalmente imprevisível; quem diria que depois de uma briga daquelas eles terminariam a noite dessa forma. Levantou-se sobre os cotovelos olhando afetuosamente o jovem, muito próximo, deitado de lado, os cachos bagunçados, ligeiramente compridos cobrindo-lhe os olhos, as ponta úmidas de suor. Aioria ressonava tranquilamente, respiração profunda e estável, estava dormindo. Mu ainda se surpreendia com aquele superpoder; como ele conseguia adormecer tão facilmente assim?

Não conseguiu se irritar, talvez tenha se sentido apenas levemente indignado, nem mesmo ligou para a bagunça molhada na cama. E como poderia depois _daquilo_? Não tinha certeza do que se tratava exatamente, Aioria era sempre vigoroso, apaixonado, levemente possessivo, marcas da personalidade forte dele, mas dessa vez… havia algo mais profundo entrelaçado nos atos dele. Mu não sabia, podia ser o ciúme ou a discussão… mas ainda sim, ele lhe parecera afoito, necessitado, não foi capaz de explicar. Levantou-se pegando a toalha esquecida no chão mais cedo, tentando limpar um pouco daquela bagunça. Acabou por puxar o lençol sobre eles, sentindo-se frio e se aconchegou no peito musculoso e quente, braços fortes o enlaçaram instintivamente.

Mas estava muito desperto então para adormecer novamente, sua mente tendendo a voltar nos tópicos que deveriam conversar, incansável. Levantou os olhos admirando os traços do rosto do outro, um pouco mais de luz entrava pela janela agora, e ele pôde apreciar com calma e admiração, era um rosto muito jovem ainda, mas adulto ao mesmo tempo; a mandíbula desenhava-se marcada com traços másculos, as maçãs do rosto anguladas e não mais rechonchudas como haviam sido quando o conhecera. Aquela criança adorável havia se tornado um jovem sexy, extremamente atraente e sedutor. Não podia deixar de compará-lo a um felino predador. E sim, comparava a si mesmo em diversas ocasiões a um carneiro que fora acuado como uma presa. Mas no fundo isso não importava, pois nesse tempo juntos ele já tinha percebido que o outro era tudo o que queria, que precisava.

Afastou suavemente alguns cachos da testa, ele adormecera com o rosto meio de lado, porém Mu notou um estranho escurecimento na parte escondida no travesseiro. Segurando-o pelo queixo virou delicadamente a face, só para encontrar um hematoma enorme e escurecido, descendo a partir da base do olho. Surpreso, ele moveu-se buscando as mãos, justamente para encontrar os nós dos dedos da mão esquerda ligeiramente ralados e avermelhados.

Sua mente afoita tentando juntar as peças dentro de sua cabeça, sentindo-se levemente magoado, não sabendo bem o que pensar. O que tinha acontecido depois que saira afinal?

Aioria abriu os olhos, mais azuis do que verdes, preguiçosamente, cílios longos abrindo e fechando em suave confusão. Levou alguns segundos, vendo a expressão do mais velho dançando entre magoada e exasperada para entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que a ' _conversa'_ viria assim que o mais velho visse o estado do seu rosto. Por isso, antes, o tinha feito ficar naquela posição de costas para si, evitando que pudesse ver-lhe o rosto.

\- Você bateu no Kanon. - Não foi uma pergunta, ainda que Mu estivesse surpreso com a própria constatação. Nunca antes as coisas haviam chegado a esse ponto.

Aioria esfregou levemente a face dolorida assentindo. Claro, o que se podia esperar depois daquilo. Mu havia ido embora, e quando Aioria voltara, só para dar de cara com aquele risinho cínico do gêmeo mais novo, já estava tão chateado... precisou não mais que uma ou duas piadinhas para que ele perdesse de vez o controle.

O cenho de Mu franziu mais ainda, olhos escurecidos em preocupação.

Mas não fora _tão_ sério assim… Aioria acertara Kanon de surpresa; apesar de tudo, o outro não esperava que o rompante do leão chegasse a esse ponto. Aioria, sentira-se orgulhoso por ter derrubado o mais velho e mais alto no chão, mas o orgulho não durou mais que meros segundos, fora acertado por Saga, que estava em seu modo _bad_ , em seguida. Antes que o caos se instalasse, e deuses furiosos resolvessem causar confusão ali na Terra, Aldebaram tinha se colocado entre eles impedindo que qualquer coisa a mais acontecesse.

Também não era como se eles tivessem intenção de brigar, acabou acontecendo no spur do momento e, na verdade, os três se encontraram bastante surpresos pelo desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Saga voltou ao modo normal, desculpando-se e arrastando o irmão, ainda chocado dali, e ele se vira arrastado para o outro lado por Milo e Shaka. Enquanto Aldebaran tratou de dissipar os curiosos.

Por isso tinha demorado pra vir. Teve que escutar longos e exasperados sermões dos dois, especialmente de Shaka, enquanto colocava gelo no rosto. Tentara ligar, mas o celular de Mu estava dando direto na caixa postal.

Aioria se desculpou, como tinha feito no início da noite, envergonhado e falando muito baixo. Não queria que Mu ficasse bravo com ele, pelo menos não mais bravo.

Foi surpreendido por uma gargalhada do outro, que tapou a própria boca abafando o som alto para aquelas horas da manhã. Os olhos verdes do ariano brilhavam afetuosos e alegres, um sorriso doce em seus lábios enquanto sacudia a cabeça. Imprevisível, sempre além do que ele imaginava que fosse possível. Essa era a definição perfeita para o adolescente. Adorável também. Era um garoto ainda, lembrou Mu, muito impetuoso e possessivo, mas era seu garoto. E não podia desejar outra coisa que não as diferentes emoções que ele o fazia passar, o jeito que ele tornava o namoro, o ato de amar e fazer amor muito mais divertido. Como nunca fora antes.

" _You make loving fun  
_ _It's all I want to..."_

Foi um miado levemente exasperado que os fez abrir os olhos, encontrando Regulus sentado no tapete no meio do quarto olhando-os com uma expressão claramente reprovadora. E outro miado, vindo mais perto da porta onde Atla tentava com a patinha branca abri-la.

Mu apressou-se em empurrar Aioria para abrir a porta para eles, sentindo-se constrangido e ralhando com o outro por não ter se certificado que eles estavam para fora antes de começar com _aquilo_.

Aioria fez o que foi pedido, enxotando sutilmente os gatos recebendo aquele olhar sério do gatinho laranja que parecia não estar nada contente com a movimentação no quarto. Será que eles tinham assistido tudo? Não se importou. Nem mesmo com as reclamações de Mu, sentia-se aliviado, e agora tinha certeza que sexo de reconciliação devia ser mesmo a solução para resolver qualquer situação; um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo, como sempre, já pretendendo usar isso mais vezes.

Deitou-se novamente aninhando-se no peito claro de Mu, planejando fechar os olhos e dormir imediatamente embalado pelas batidas do coração do namorado.

O aviso, com uma voz muito séria e profunda ressoando no tórax sob seus ouvidos, que ele teria que se desculpar com o gêmeo mais novo, indignou-lhe só um pouco, ele não gostava de se desculpar, ainda mais porque Kanon era o provocador, mas pensaria nisso só depois de dormir, e seria outra história...

" _You make loving fun_ _..."_

* * *

 _Diana Lua  
Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _Escrito em 25/09/2016 Para Sak. Hokuto chan - Publicado: 07/01/2018_

 _Última alteração em 07/01/2018_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **[1]** Festa de 16 anos do Aioria, capitulo 26, Change of Heart by Sak. Hokuto-chan.

 **[2]** Capitulo 28, Change of Heart by Sak. Hokuto-chan.

 **[3]** Eu sei que a Hokuto não usou esse apelido na Changes of Heart, maaas eu tenho um leãozinho de pelúcia que ganhei da minha amiga Lili Costa, que ama o Aioria, e dei esse nome pra ele… não resisti em usar aqui. ^_^

* * *

 _# **Hokuto** , querida, Feliz Aniversário atrasado! Desculpe não ter consigo terminar em tempo!_

 _Espero que goste, fiz em sua homenagem, sei que você não escreve os lemons, mas eu precisava de um depois de todos aqueles capítulos na CoH. Ficou mais levinho do que eu tinha planejado inicialmente, e também maior que eu gostaria, mas mesmo assim espero que você goste! E quanto SAP… overdose de açúcar, mas esses dois ficaram tão fofos que não dava pra ser diferente né!_

 _E claro que eu não podia esquecer os gêmeos e os gatos porque amo muito._

 _Linda, tudo de bom, sabe que adoro seus textos e seu jeito de escrever. Vida longa pra suas histórias! Beijão._

* * *

 _# Pessoal que não conhece, podem procurar por **Sak. Hokuto-chan** , para ver **Changes of Heart** e outras histórias lindas dela. Se olharem no meu profile ela está nos meus autores favoritos. _

_#_ ** _Eu sei que teve mais açúcar do que limão nessa limonada, mas melhor doce que azedo não? Gostaram?_**


End file.
